Ogień i Lód
'''Ogień i Lód '(ang. Fire and Ice) ''to czwarta książka serii Spirit Animals napisana przez Shannon Hale. W Ameryce wydana została 24 lipca 2014 roku. Jej premiera w Polsce odbyła się 2 grudnia 2015 roku. Fabuła Rozdział 1 - Gerathon Gerathon się poruszyła. Była podekscytowana tym, że znów żyje. Nagle wyczuła w pobliżu człowieka. Po tak długim zamknięciu była bardzo głodna, dlatego z wielką ulgą zjadła chłopca. Po uczcie zwinęła się w kłębek i miała zamiar odpocząć, lecz nie była jeszcze nasycona. Wąż wybrał umysł starszej kobiety, do którego było się najłatwiej wślizgnąć. Nakazała jej wyjść z domu, i biec w stronę urwiska, a następnie z jego spaść. Gerathon miała plan, ale do niego potrzebowała wszystkich talizmanów Wielkich Bestii... Rozdział 2 - Kradzież Drużyna wędrowała z Zhong do północnej części Eury. Meilin ciągle miała koszmary po śmierci jej ojca. Rollan próbował ją rozweselić wiele razy, lecz mu się mu to nie udawało. Napotkali na na rozstaje dróg, dlatego Tarik zaproponował nocleg. Rozpoczęła się rozmowa o umiejętnościach Mayi i o morsach. Abeke zapytała grajków o Samis, lecz oni odpowiedzieli jej, że nikogo tam nie wpuszczają. Nagle rozległy się odgłosy walki. Dwójka przyjaciół kłóciła się o skradzione pieniądze. Rollan podszedł do nich i wyjaśnił im, że żaden z nich nie ukradł. Wskazał na chudego chłopaka, który nie był zainteresowany walką. Tarki szybko odnalazł u niego sakiewkę z pieniędzmi, a złodziej uciekł. Meilin w końcu nie wytrzymała i zaczęła płakać, aż wypuściła Jhi. Wtedy czas nagle zwolnił i wojowniczka ujrzała tego samego chłopaka z nożem, podkradającego się do Rollana. Meilin szybko go unieruchomiła, a on uciekł. Rollan zaczął komplementować dziewczynę i złapał ją za rękę. Rozdział 3 - Samis Przyjaciele tuż przed długo wyczekiwanym miastem widzą pasterzy. Conor postanowił porozmawiać z nimi aby uzyskać więcej informacji. Pasterze zaczęli rozmawiać o różnych odmianach owiec gdy nagle zaatakowały je wilki. Conor wypuścił Briggana, aby je pokonać. Po wygranym pojedynku pasterze byli bardziej rozmowni i zaprowadzili go do bramy miasta. Podróżnicy przekonali strażnika aby ich wpuścił. Kiedy tylko weszli do miasta, od razu zrozumieli, że dzieje się tu coś dziwnego. Na cmentarzu wyryte były tylko imiona a nie daty, wszyscy ludzie byli tacy sami i wyglądali bardzo młodo... Rozdział 4 - Pia Podróżnicy w końcu dotarli do mieszkania burmistrzyni miasta. Zielone płaszcze przestawiły jej swoją sytuację i zapytali o Sukę. Pia jednak odpowiedziała, że nie było jej tutaj od wieków, jednak przyjaciele wiedzieli, że kłamie. Poprosili ją, aby zaprowadziła ich nad legendarny staw - z którego kiedyś wodę piła Suka. Nad stawem Rollan zmusił ją do powiedzenia prawdy. Opowiedziała im historię o stawie suki, i o tym jak wszyscy w wiosce są nieśmiertelni. Przyjaciele przyrzekli, że nikomu nie zdradzą jej tajemnicy. Następnego dnia w mieście wybuchła panika. Nagle Zdobywcy siłą wdarli się do miasta. Jak zwykle zaczęły się zgrzyty pomiędzy zielonymi płaszczami a wyznawcami pożeracza. Przywódcy obu drużyn próbowali porozmawiać, lecz Meilin nie wytrzymała i złamała Shane'mu nos. Wybuchła chwilowa walka, która przerwała Pia i zaprosiła Tarika i Shane'a do swojego domu, aby omówić niektóre sprawy. Rozdział 5 - Aidana Rollan uciekł w jakiś ciemny zaułek i zaczął nawoływać Essix. Nowa Zdobywczyni bardzo przypominała jej pewną osobę lecz to nie było możliwe, aby to była ona. Nagle owa kobieta pojawiła się przednim. A jednak to była ona! Jego własna matka! Kobieta spojrzała na niego i się rozpłakała, a Rollan usiadł obok niej. Było jej bardzo przykro, że porzuciła syna dlatego postanowiła mu wszystko wytłumaczyć.Nagle, po skończonej opowieści Essix napadła na Wikerusa. Trwała krótka walka lecz chłopak z matką rozdzielili walczące zwierzoduchy. Kobieta nie mogła uwierzyć, że to właśnie jej syn przywołał legendarną sokolicę. Rollan postanowił powrócić do swoich przyjaciół i zostawił matkę samą. Przechodząc obok domu Pi usłyszał krzyki a potem Tarik wraz z Shane'm wyszli z domu. Chłopak skorzystał z okazji i poszedł porozmawiać z burmistrzynią. Rollan przekonał Pie, a ona włożyła mu coś do płaszcza, gdy nagle pojawiła się Aidana. Przeprosiła jeszcze raz syna i próbowała namówić go aby dołączył się do Zefira, jednak chłopak się nie zgodził. Rollan rzucił jej się w ramiona. Rozdział 6 - Niebezpieczna podróż Rollan nagle się obudził. Ciągle myślał o swojej matce, dlatego zbudził towarzyszy. Wyprowadził ich z miasta i dopiero daleko od niego wyciągnął z kieszeni kompas. Przyjaciele więc ruszyli w pokazywanym przez niego kierunku. Podczas marszu Rollan podszedł do Conora i przeprosił go za jego zachowanie związane z utratą Żelaznego Dzika. Potem zaczęli rozmowę. Nagle Tarik zauważył, że kompas nie pokazuje północy tylko zupełny inny kierunek. O świcie dotarli na wybrzeże, więc Maya zawiadomiła Ardu na drugiej stronie cieśniny, aby przewieźli za drobną opłatą. Wsiedli do łodzi. Nie było w niej dużo miejsca, cała została wypełniona martwimy rybami. Nieświadoma Meilin wyrzuciła kilka naprawdę niezjadliwych do morza. Naglę łódka podskoczyła w powietrze. Kiedy wróciła na spokojne morze Tarik za pomocą Lumeo i fal zniechęcił morskie stwory do dalszego ataku. Przyjaciele szczęśliwie dotarli na brzeg. Miejscowi z chęcią sprzedali im prowiant i odzież zimową. Ruszyli w drogę. Nagle śnieżna zaspa obok nich się poruszyła i wyskoczył z niej niedźwiedź polarny. Zwierz po kilku ciosach uznał, że Zielone Płaszcze mu nie zagrażają, więc poszedł dalej w biały widnokrąg. Ruszyli dalej w drogę. Rollan przyłączył się do Meilin i zaczął z nią rozmowę, lecz dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, zniknęła! Znalazł szczelinę w lodzie. Pierwsza zareagowała Abeke która za pomocą łupkowatego słonia powiększyła Urazę, która wyciągnęła dziewczynę z przepaści. Po tym wypadku przyjaciele związali się liną i bardziej uważali. Młodzież zaczęła się nudzić więc, wymyśliła grę: Twoje ulubione danie. Nagle Rollan wpadł w szczelinę. Przyjaciele go z niej wyciągnęli. Wędrowali dalej, ciągle ratując kogoś przed upadkiem w otchłań... Rozdział 7 - Kompas Obudzili się wczesnym rankiem. Wznowili wędrówkę, tak samo jak grę w idealne menu. Abeke była zbyt przemarznięta i często się wywracała. Conor widząc swoją przyjaciółkę, oddał jej swój szalik. Dziewczyna chciała podziękować, ale zamiast tego powiedziała iż nie czuję stóp. Tarik nakazał postój na odmrożenie nóg Abeke. Po skończeniu zajęcia, drużyna wznowiła wyprawę. Wspinali się na szczyt łańcuchu górskiego. Wspinaczka trwała do samego wieczora, aż mentor nie kazał rozbić obozu. Maya wtopiła w ścianach lodu tymczasowe łóżka dla towarzyszy. Rankiem ruszyli dalej. Złączeni liną kolejno Meilin, Tarik, Abeke, Rollan, Maya i Conor. Będąc już wysoko Conor odczepił się od ściany. Rollan i Maya, byli nieprzytomni więc również odpadli. Abeke trzymała się, tyle ile siły jej pozwalały. Na samej górze bezpieczni byli Meilin i Tarik, który trzymał linę. Abeke odbyła noża i przecięła ją. Rollan trzymał się lodowej półki, a talizman Dinesha był w jego plecaku. Szczęście, że Granatowego Barana miał Tarik. Rzucił on go dziewczynie. Z pomocą talizmany, przedostała się w bezpieczne miejsce i wyczekiwała Essix. Sokolica miała przekazywać talizman pozostałym członkom, by i oni mogli bezpiecznie ominąć przeszkodę. Gdy wszyscy byli już bezpieczni, rozbili obóz na ziemi. Budząc się następnego dnia, Abeke była przekona, że znajdą Sukę. Idc przez lodową pustynię, w pewnym momencie gwałtowne drganie kompasu otworzyło schowek. W środku była karteczka. Tarik rozwinął papier z napisem: "PRZEPRASZAM". Opis Czwarty tom bestsellerowej serii! Niezwykła seria fantasy lektura obowiązkowa dla fanów Opowieści z Narnii i Władcy pierścieni. Abeke, Meilin, Conor i Rollan z magicznymi zwierzoduchami: lamparcicą Urazą, pandą Jhi, wilkiem Brigganem i sokolicą Essix przemierzają całą Erdas, żeby zapobiec przejęciu władzy nad światem przez bezlitosnych Zdobywców. Tym razem chcą zdobyć talizman niedźwiedzicy... Opis okładki Na okładce na pierwszym planie widać wielką niedźwiedzicę Sukę - jedną z Wielkich Bestii. Przed nią stoi Rollan, odwrócony do nas plecami. Nieco bliżej leci Essix, zakręcając. Scena toczy się w fioletowym, lodowym pałacu. Galeria Ogień i lód godło.jpg Ogień-tapeta.jpg |Tapeta Fire and Ice.jpg | (Ang.) Ogień-Dania.jpg |(Den.) Kategoria:Książki